Bogie Flavored Beans
by EvenPottiesNeedToEat
Summary: Lily and James don't always get along, but what REALLY happened at Hogwarts? Follows from first year until their untimely death. T for language and violence. Chapter 6 is up, and things are getting serius! hehehe...punny...
1. Bogie Flavored Beans

**Disclaimer: I dont own James or Lily or anyone...they're JK Rowling's.**

**Author's note: Please R&R! I'm trying not to make this too generic, and although the story will follow the original plot (Harry will be born, etc), their lives at Hogwarts will NOT be cannon. Feel free to leave suggestions! Thanks. **

* * *

"Try a chocolate frog, will you Lily?"

Lily felt nauseous at the thought after seeing her new friend Alice devour one. It looked so alive, and Lily simply couldn't stomach the idea of eating an almost-alive-frog-toad-thing. She had only been in the wizarding world for a few days, but already Lily was mesmerized. Growing up in a muggle household had not prepared her for the sights of Diagon Alley or the Hogwarts Express. Everything was different here, and not in a bad way. Galleons and sickles were much more exciting than paper pounds, brooms seemed like so much more fun than station wagons, and potions sounded ten times better than chemistry. Still, certain things were too weird for Lily's taste...like chocolate frogs.

The red head giggled nervously and said "I think I'll just opt for some of Bernie Bott's Every Flavored Beans," not realizing that the box actually contained EVERY flavor, from licorice to dirt. It was just as Lily got her first taste of bogie flavored beans that James Potter walked by her compartment.

"We are going to rule the school, you and I!" said a cocky Sirius Black. He and James Potter had only just met, but had already discovered that they both had a taste for mischief, quidditch, and pretty girls. As James was about to reply, a glint of auburn caught his eye. He turned and saw the ginger wiping her tongue on her sleeve with a box of Every Flavored Beans next to her. She clearly had chosen the wrong flavor. Unable to help himself, James walked into the girl's compartment before he even realized what he was doing.

Once figuring out what he had just done, James' thoughts began to race. Although he always kept his composure on the outside, James was actually very nervous around the opposite sex. Before he could even open his mouth, the red haired girl said "I suppose you've come to see the show? There's nothing to see here." Her arms were crossed and her faint eyebrows angled, obviously attempting to come across as intimidating. The shake in her voice and her flaming cheeks gave away her embarrassment. Inside, Lily was debating whether or not to explain that she was muggle born in an attempt to save face. In the end, she decided that this dark haired boy could judge her however he wanted to.

Before he could poke fun at her, James saw the girl's green eyes silently begging for mercy. Taken aback, he simply stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm James Potter. Pleased to meet you."

Lily shook his hand, thoroughly confused. She had been sure he wanted to mock her.

"Lily Evans." She stated primly, mind working a million miles an hour trying to think of something to ask him. "Are you a first year then?" was the first thing out of her mouth, much to Lily's embarrassment.

James laughed under his breath at this, he hadn't expected for it to be so easy. He shook his shaggy black hair out of his eyes, knowing that he already had Lily under his spell. "Mm hmm" he murmured "I"m hoping for Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, what about yourself?" He couldn't help pointing out his bravery, even though it had simply lead to stupidity on more than on occasion.

Lily thought about this, and realized she didn't exactly know the difference between the houses. Not wanting to look stupid, she said the one whose name made her giggle. "Hufflepuff." She stated confidently.

When James smirked, Lily knew she had said the wrong house. The red head's heart fell, she had really wanted to make a good impression on everyone.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe, silly Lily. Dont forget to review!**


	2. Sorting

**Disclaimer: Not mine. JK Rowling's. **

**A/N: And the next chapter comes...I've been meaning to update for a while, but haven't had the chance. Gah I'm sorry about that. **

**Here's a deal: every review I get for this chapter = another chapter updated THIS WEEK, and they're gonna be TOTALLY AWESOME. If I Don't get any, you guys will just have to wait until next week. Mwahaha, I'm evil. **

**(Brownie points if you can figure out the reference up there!)**

**

* * *

**

Lily's face turned the color of her hair, and this did not escape James. He thought it was cute, in a really adorable kind of way. At this point, Sirius began to urge James to leave, saying "James, if you don't hurry up we'll lose our compartment!" James took the hint that his curly haired friend wanted to leave, and wished his new lady friends goodbye. Not one to be subtle, James took Lily's hand and gently kissed it. He then turned around to leave before Lily could protest.

Not bothering to wait until they were out of earshot of Alice and Lily, Sirius began to skip down the corridor of the train and sing "JAMES HAS A CRUSH! JAMESEY-POO-POO IS IN LURRRRRVE!". Horrified at both what Sirius was saying and at the nickname he had used, the golden eyed boy tackled his friend to the ground. As Sirius bit Jame's hand in a (futile) escape attempt, the Head Boy came over and broke up the fight. Jame's was still furious, but Sirius grinned, knowing all would be forgiven soon enough.

* * *

Before long, the Hogwarts Express reached the castle. As per usual, the first years were herded by the Games Keeper and rode enchanted row boats across the lake. Without realizing it, James began craning his neck trying to find Lily; he wanted to share a boat with her. Sirius followed his friend's gaze to a certain red head and punched him playfully in the arm. Although he played along, wincing playfully, James really didn't have time to mess around; if he wanted to sit with Lily, he'd have to move quickly.

Pushing and shoving his way through the crowd certainly didn't make James any new friends, but he didn't care. The black haired boy met Lily just in time to catch a boat. He tapped her on the shoulder and asked "Hey Lily! Would you-" but was caught off guard by her waving her hand in his face.

James peered over Lily's shoulder and saw her talking to another boy. She simply waved Jame's away with a flick of her wrist, totally engrossed in her conversation. Truthfully, Lily would have much rather been with James, but she was too embarrassed by her faux-pas on the train to speak to him. So, she continued to talk to her new friend, Severus.

Lily continued to make polite conversation with Severus, learning that he wanted to be sorted into Slytherin and his father was a muggle. Ever thankful to have found someone who understood and was a part of the muggle world, Lily made a mental note to have him explain some wizarding things to her.

* * *

"I can't believe she just waved me away like that, like a beggar on the street. Why would she rather talk to him than me? I'm much more interesting- and good looking- than he is. Stupid long, greasy hair. His eyes are beady My eyes aren't beady. Why does she like him better? I hate him..." James mumbled to himself while working through the crowds -much more violently than before- trying to find Sirius again.

* * *

The rest of the evening is a blur to both Lily and James, at least until the sorting begins. Completely awestruck by the idea of a hat that could read one's most intimate thoughts and desires, Lily's jaw dropped. Alice ever so delicately said to her green eyed friend "Shut your mouth, Lily! You're letting the flies in!". Although she knew the comment was meant as a joke, Lily couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"Of course I'm surprised, I've never seen anything like this before. I'm a muggle born!" thought Lily.

As Professor Dumbledore read through the list of incoming students alphabetically, Lily couldn't pay attention to where the hat sorted anyone, she was too nervous about her own sorting. She asked Alice about the characteristics of each house, as she hadn't been able to listen to the Sorting Hat's song either. After learning that Gryffindors were brave, Ravenclaws were smart, Slytherins were cunning with dark side, and Hufflepuffs were kind and fair, Lily decided she would be perfectly happy being sorted into either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

"Evans, Lily" boomed Dumbledore. Oh how Lily despised having a name that came early in the alphabet. She stood up slowly from her seat next to Alice, and squeezed her friend's hand tightly for good luck. Suddenly, the isle leading the Sorting Hat seemed much longer, and Lily began to feel queezy at the thought of the entire school watching her. Shakily, she made her way to the stool.

Seeing how nervous Lily looked, Dumbledore gave Lily an encouraging smile. She tried to smile back, but it ended up being more of a grimace. The redhead sat on the three-legged stool while the Sorting hat was placed on her head. She could hear him speaking, it was like he was in her head. "You have the brains of a Ravenclaw, but the heart of a Gryffindor..." the hat mused aloud. Finally, he shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" for the entire hall to hear. As the Gryffindor table applauded her, Lily flushed with a mix of joy and embarrassment knowing that she would now be in the same house as James Potter.


	3. All Hallows Eve Ball

**Disclaimer: Everything recognizable isn't mine**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get this out, I know I promised it a few weeks ago. I have an explanation in the end A/N if you really want to know. Thanks for bearing with me, you guys are TOTALLY AWESOME! (I am so disappointed no one has figured that out yet...I expected more of you guys.)**

**

* * *

**

Time passed, and all first years, including Miss Evans herself, began to wonder just why Lily Evans was in Gryffindore. This was not because they doubted her bravery, although she had yet to be in a situation which required it, but because she was so intelligent. Lily was not a slacker, but she didn't need to try as hard as some other young wizards to keep up. This was simply because magic came naturally to the red hair girl, even though she was a muggleborn. Not only did she keep up with all of her classes, but she was on top of each and every one of them, beating out even the Ravenclaws for the coveted positions. Lily's work in every class was exemplary, but she was a potions prodigy. Professor Slughorn had never seen such talent, and accordingly inducted her into the 'Slug Club' on the third day of classes after witnessing her brew the most impressive Forgetfulness Potion he had ever seen (he refused to admit this, but the young girl could already give him a run for his money as a first year).

* * *

Halloween was rapidly approaching, and with Halloween came the All Hallows Eve Ball. James Potter was fully aware of this, and took notice to the way Slimeball Severus looked at Lily during potions. And transfiguration. And charms. And defense against the dark arts. And during meal times in the Great Hall. 'Man, that kid is a creep!' James couldn't help but think to himself. Of course, he was being quite hypocritical, as he did the exact same thing. The more he saw Severus, the more he hated him. James hated the way 'Sevy', as Lily called him, and the green-eyed girl studied together for hours upon hours for potions, as if either of them needed help. Snape was the only person who could compete with Evans in the subject, and James knew he was just trying to spend as much time as possible with her. This lead to James' unnatural hatred of the greasy haired boy. Anyone who was an enemy of James Potter was an enemy of the rest of his group who he had deemed 'The Marauders'. So, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew also inflicted merciless taunting and bullying upon the boy. James was determined to take Lily Evans to the Ball with him, whether or not she wanted to go with him was a matter of business that never occurred to him.

* * *

October 18 was the day. James Potter had made up his mind, he was finally going to ask the red headed girl of his dreams to the All Hallows Eve Ball. He and the rest of the Marauders came up with the plan after observing Lily for a few days ( in a totally discreet, non-creepy way...according to James, of course...). They discovered that she liked to spend her free period,which was conveniently right after lunch, at the same time as James', in the library catching up on homework. James would slip into the library and hide in the restricted section until Lily was settle into her favorite work station, at which point he would conjure two dozen black roses (because red seemed too cliche, and Sirius had advised him that Miss Evans would probably be put off by the way they clashed with her hair.) and sweep Lily off her feet in a romantic display of affection that ensured she would be too dazzled to say 'no' when James asked her to be his date. Meanwhile, Remus, Sirius, and Peter would be waiting outside the Library door to keep others out, especially Snape, and, if necessary, to keep Lily in.

The day finally arrived, and James was far too nervous to eat lunch. At first, his friends were worried as it was VERY much unlike him to miss an opportunity to eat, but were assuaged by the fact that James wrapped some food up to eat after the plan, which had been dubbed " Operation: Snag James a Hottie So We Don't Need To Listen To Him Moan About Her Every Night In His Sleep Anymore" by the ever clever Sirius, was carried out. As soon as Peter finished (sloppily) eating his lunch, the Marauders headed out to the library to get in position for the ambush. Unfortunately, the quickest route from the Great Hall to their destination was blocked off, because some prankster Sixth Years decided to spill Exploding fluid all over a group of second years. Not surprisingly, their clothes exploded and Filtch was only beginning to clean up the mess. The Marauders took a detour, and James did not fail to express _just how _he felt about the situation, using the most explicit words the eleven year old could muster.

By the time the Marauders made it to the Library, they were panting and out of breath. James went inside and snuck around the back of the shelves to get in position, while his friends waited with baited breath outside. He was disappointed to see he and Lily weren't alone in the room, but decided to go ahead with the plan anyway. He crept down the isle of books and conjured the roses, palms sweating. He finally found Lily, and his heart began to race even faster. James was so fixated on the task at hand that he didn't even notice Slimeball Severus sitting at the same table until he leaned over and kissed Lily. On the lips.

All James could see was flashing multicolored lights. He was literally blinded with fury. Marching in the direction of (what he hoped was) where the 'couple' was sitting, James forgot about his wand, his magic, the fact he could curse Snape into the next millennium if he so desired. He simply dragged his enemy off of his chair by the collar of his shirt, and proceeded to mercilessly beat the shit out of him.

All his green-eyed girl could do was watch in horror.

* * *

**A/N: MWAHAHAHA! Cliffie! I couldn't resist. So, family drama: my dad got deployed to Iraq. For those of you who want to, any prayers for his safe return would be greatly appreciated 3**


	4. Filthy Disgusting Arragent Toerag

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Severus Snape had a broken nose, two black eyes, and a bloody lip. Because he was in a lot of pain and didn't like the sight of blood, the school nurse gave him some Dreamless Sleep Potion and put him to rest in the Hospital Wing while the swelling went down in his eyes and lip.

After a long meeting with Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore about how violence was not tolerated at Hogwarts, James Potter was given three weeks detention and the order to apologize to Snape. "The detention I can deal with but apologizing? For defending my soon to be girlfriend? Dumbledore must be joking." he thought to himself while trudging up the stairs of Gryffindor tower. He mumbled to himself while trying to think of ways to avoid that particular punishment. As he reached the Fat Lady, Jame's didn't even get the chance to say the password before the portrait swung open revealing a very angry redhead.

"JAMES POTTER! WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU? Y-YOU ARE A FILTHY DISGUSTING ARROGANT TOERAG! THE SCUM OF ENGLAND! I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF WE WERE NOT IN SCHOOL I WOULD-" but Lily's words got cut off by a kiss. His hands cupped her face, and it was over as soon as it began.

"Lily, let me apologize. To you. I should have kept my temper in check. I had no right to do that to Severus, but if you would be my girlfri-"

"ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME, JAMES? I KNEW YOU WERE STUPID BUT MERLINS BALLS!" Lily's face and voice softened as she continued, "James...I'm going to the All Hallows Eve Ball with Severus." She inhaled deeply readied herself for his reaction. She didn't care if he was upset, but she did care if he flipped out again.

"That's okay Lils, you guys deserve each other" he said with a sneer worthy of Lucius Malfoy, the Slytherin Prefect.

Lily's jaw dropped. "Well this is a -somewhat- pleasant surprise" she thought, "I'm glad he kept his composure. But he is the most rude, arrogant slug I have ever laid eyes on!" Without answering James, the green-eyed girl whirled around to get back to work on her Potions essay on the practicality of beazors.

On the other hand, James Potter scurried up to the boys dormitory. He kicked off his shoes, stripped down to his boxers and undershirt, and collapsed onto his bed. His hazel eyes closed and his breathing grew heavier as he drifted away to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, guys! The next one will more than make up for it, I promise. The All Hallows Eve Ball is coming up! MWAHAHA! **


	5. The TouchyFeely Type

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: Wow, this took a long time to update. I'm sorry. DID YOU GUYS SEE AVPS? IT WAS AMAZING! AHH!**

Giggles, squeals, and the scents of clashing perfumes filled the girls dormitory on the eve of The All Hallows Eve Ball. It was about 6 pm, and Lily was putting the finishing touches on Alice's hair and Makeup. The girls had agreed to each take care of the other's appearance for the Ball. Alice had curled Lily's naturally long eyelashes, and added a smudge of gray eyeshadow to bring out her brilliant green eyes, and charmed her hair to fall in perfect ringlets, framing her face. Lily, on the other had, and dramatically lined Alice's electric blue eyes with heavy black liner, perfected her pout with red lipstick, and left her straight black hair as it was, with the exception of a headband that had a cluster a jeweled flowers on the left side.

The bell chimed 7 o'clock as Lily slipped into her emerald green dress. It had thin, shiny straps and an empire waist. It was just long enough to appear modest, but short enough to show her knees and not look frumpy. Alice's black strapless dress was floor length and elegant, but far too big for her petite frame. Thankfully, the head girl noticed this and taught her a spell that would keep it up.

"I hope James is on his best behavior tonight. If he pulls anything I swear I will hex him into next year. I wonder if he will like my dress...will he notice how it brings out my eyes? Bad, Lily! He is nothing but trouble. I forbid you from liking him. Just ignore his sparkling hazel eyes, and the way his black hair fal- Lily, you're going to the All Hallows Eve Ball with Severus."

She stepped into the Gryffindor common room, and looked around for her date. Alice had met with her boyfriend, Frank; all of the other girls were with their date too. It didn't occur to Lily, at first, the Severus was in Slytherin, and therefore couldn't come into the common room. She sighed and stepped through the portrait hole. Snape was waiting for her on the other side, and she expected. Lily didn't want to admit it, but he did look pretty good. Actually, he looked..._great. _The two first years stood in silence and surveyed each other for a few minutes. The golden haired girl took in the way her date's dress pants fit just right, and his dress robes that didn't even have any wrinkles. He obviously took time and care getting ready – he even brushed _and washed _his hair for the occasion.

"You look nice, Lily" murmured Severus. The words seemed forced, but Lily smiled and offered her thanks and the same for him.

They stood awkwardly by The Fat Lady until Alice and Frank came out, then the four headed down to the Great Hall. No one knew what to say when they walked through the doors, it was truly magical. Being first years, none of the four were used to the extravagance of Hogwarts' parties. The ceiling was charmed black as could be, and there were more twinkling stars than anyone could count. The walls had freakishly realistic depictions of spooky graveyards on them that could fool any unsuspecting eye into thinking they really were in a cemetery. The ghosts of the castle were more than happy to get into the Halloween spirit, and were haunting the dark room. The four tables that were usually in place for meals were gone, and instead there were dozens of small round ones, that had six or seven chairs at each. Atop each table was a shimmering black tablecloth that appeared to be covered in cobwebs, and a candle, which gave the area a spooky glow. Where the teachers usually sat there was a stage with one of the most popular wizarding bands playing quite loudly- The Parselmouths. People were dancing in a large crowd all around the stage. There were no lights aside from the dimmed torches on the walls. Severus, Frank, Alice, and Lily claimed a table as their own, then headed over towards the stage, ready to dance.

"James Potter! You bloody little shit. You will get out of bed, get dressed, and go to the All Hallows Eve Ball. AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!" shouted a very angry Sirius Black. When James only grunted in reply, he gave the signal to Remus and Peter. Before James knew what was happening, the three boys had picked him up and carried him all the way to the shower. They then proceeded to throw him into a freezing bathtub, pajamas and all. "You guys suck" were the only words James' freezing lips could form.

Nonetheless, he was dressed and ready to go in less than twenty minutes. Sirius looked over James' messy hair and neat dress robes with a pleased expression, and lead the way to the Great Hall. ON the way there, the marauders passed the Head Boy, Tom. He looked like he had been crying. Remus, being the touchy-feely type, tried to ask him what was wrong. Tom just ignored him and kept on walking in the direction of the bathrooms. The boys shrugged it off and continued on their way to The Great Hall.

Alice pinched Lily's arm, and as she turned to smack her friend she saw the dark haired girl pointing in the direction of the door. Lily looked, but turned back towards the stage as quickly as she possibly could. "This is not good", she thought to herself. She had only seen him for a moment, and her pulse was racing already. Even just the thought of his messy hair and golden eyes made her melt. Lily hated herself for it, because she _knew_ the attraction was only physical, there was nothing else to like about James Potter, the arrogant toerag of the First Years.

Everything happened so fast, no one knew what was going on. All that Lily knew was that she heard a group of girls come running in to the Great Hall, pushing the marauders out of their way. Everyone had turned to see what the blood-curdling screams were about, but soon the girls were surrounded by teachers. Then, the order came for everyone to go to their dormitories, and everyone was to be escorted by a prefect. Each house clustered together, and the next thing Lily remembered she was in her pajamas in her bed. The last thing she thought was that she forgot to say goodbye to Severus.

**Author's Note: Please Review! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Anyone who reviews gets a muffin, and anyone who correctly guesses what happened gets TWO MUFFINS! And an e-hug. PS. My mom just ran in the front door, threw a package of red vines at me, and said "Red Vines, what the hell can't they do?". I love my family. **


	6. Can I Ask You Something?

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter. **

**Author's Note: I feel so bad about waiting so long to post the last one, so you lucky readers get two updates right after another! This time, however, I will not update until I have ten total reviews. So please R&R! Even if you don't like it, I really LOVE constructive criticism. Be brutal. Please be aware that right about here is where the story get REALLY noncannon. If that bothers you, don't read. But give it a shot, I actually really like this chapter. :) **

**

* * *

**James woke up the next morning before any of the other marauders, and decided to take advantage of the situation. With a swish, a flick, and a muttering of "winguardium leviosa", all three of James' friends were lifted into the air. Thankfully, Peter was the only one to wake up. The beady-eyed boy just grunted with confusion and fell back asleep. James carefully suppressed his laugh. He just couldn't wait to see their reaction, and them waking up early was not an option. Once he got them down the stairs from the dormitories, he set them to rest on the cushy leather couch. "Perfect," he thought to himself. The sofa was the first thing one saw when they came down the stairs. He charmed their clothes invisible, and went back to sleep in his bed.

He couldn't help but wonder what Lily would think when she saw them. Would she wish James was there, naked, too? Would she be attracted to one of the other boys? James was sure he was straight, but he wasn't going to deny that Sirius was an attractive young man. He had dark curly locks and eyes that knew how to make a girl melt. Remus' sandy blond-brown hair was neatly groomed. "Even in his sleep. Pretentious little Git" thought James, but he couldn't help but grin. Remus was one of a kind, and this certainly didn't go unnoticed by the other first years. Even some second and third years were interested in him, and James had overheard some Ravenclaw fifth years remark that he would grow up to be "a total hottie! (insert girly squeal here)". Peter was...peter. He and James may be best friends, but James realized there was no competition between them. Although it was possible for Lily to fancy one of his friends, James knew that none of them would betray him and act upon her feelings. Lily was James' territory, all Gryffindors knew that. Before he could even fall back asleep, he heard girls' screaming and giggling in the common room, shortly followed the the _slightly_ more manly screams of the marauders. Satisfied that his revenge had been taken, James showered and got dressed for a long day of boring classes.

* * *

The Great Hall was back to usual state for breakfast as Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James sat down to eat. James was still getting the silent treatment from Remus, but Peter would never risk their friendship by doing that. He was rather clingy and a follower. Sirius, on the other hand, had forgiven his best friend right away simply because he realized it was only revenge for what they had done to him the day before. Idle conversation was made among classmates as they ate, but James remained silent; he would rather watch Lily. That girl could make anything cute, eve talking with her mouth full of half-chewed buttered toast. Apparently, the boys had been trying to get his attention for a while, but James didn't notice until Sirius thumped him on the back of the head. James turned to smack him back, but saw the curly haired boy with one finger over his mouth in the international signal for 'shush', and his other hand pointing towards the Staff table, where, noticeably absent, was...the entire staff.

A certain red-haired girl noticed this too. Lily also saw that where Dumbledore would normally stand to make announcements and speeches stood the head girl, Bethany, and the head boy, Tom. Both the witch and wizard had their wands held to their throats, magically amplifying their voices. "May we have your attention please" cooed Tom in an eerily seductive voice. Most of the student body turned towards him, but some, realizing it was not a professor speaking, resumed their eating and conversations. "ATTENTIN NOW WILL TURNED TOWARDS BETHANY AND ME." he said with the same seductive tone, but in a more authoritative way. The Hall instantly fell silent.

"Awesome! Thanks for the super introduction, Tom!" said the overly perky head girl. She may be brilliant in class, but the way she carried herself made her seem like a complete ditz. Tom flipped his dark hair out of his face and subtly rolled his eyes. "So, guys," she continued in a far too informal manner, " I bet you're all wondering why none of the professors or here, and what happened last night at The All Hallows Ever Ball, right? Oh yeah! Happy November everyone, I didn't want to forget to say that" she giggled, and twirled her platinum blond her around her left pointer finger. By this point Tom's distaste for the girl was obvious, and Lily most certainly didn't blame him. She acted like an imbecile.

"What she is trying to say, is that there was an attack." there were gasps across the Hall as soon as the word 'attack' left Tom's mouth, which was now curved into a creepy smirk worthy of a marauder. "Our dear Josie McClellan, a fourth year of Hufflepuff house, is now in the infirmary. No one is sure what attacked Ms. McClellan, but it does not appear to be a human. At the moment, most professors are searching the castle for any clues, and those who aren't are in a meeting with the Minister". A girl, who appeared to be a friend of Josie, started to cry at this point. Looks were exchanged between just about everyone, and Tom's smirk grew into a smile as he said " I'm not going to tell you not to be afraid, because you should. Even inside Hogwarts walls, dark forces are at work. Students are to be escorted by a teacher, a prefect, Bethany or myself anywhere in the castle." Bethany giggled at the mention of her name. "In addition, curfew will be changed from eleven pm to eight pm, with no exceptions. This is for your own safety.". Groan erupted from the student body when he said 'eight pm', but no one questioned Tom. Whether to be more afraid of the monster or the head boy was something many students were unsure of. "The only thing I can say with total confidence regarding the attack, is that there will be more to come.". With that, Tom and Bethany left the podium and sat down at their respective House tables. Lily was shocked to see the head girl sit at the Ravenclaw table, but not when the head boy went to the Slytherin table. That, she though, made perfect sense, especially after seeing the crazy glint in his eye as he spoke of the attack on Josie. It was simply...weird, unsettling.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Lily and Alice were accompanied by Frank to their first class of the day, Charms. Unfortunately, their usual route was blocked, as the teachers who were without a class first block were searching the third floor hallway, so the trio was forced to find an alternate path. Much to Lily's dismay, this resulted in them arriving seven minutes late. After hearing why they were tardy, Professor Flitwick excused Alice and Frank, but pulled Lily aside. "Ms. Evans, I certainly don't want to frighten you, but there is something I must tell you". Lily felt her eyebrows knotted in confusion. She really hoped she wasn't in trouble. The subby professor cleared his throat and whispered to his star pupil "Well, we have reason to believe that the attack on Ms. Josie McClellan, which I am sure you heard about at breakfast this morning," the girl's ginger head bobbed in agreement, "was not as random as it may have first appeared". He gulped and continued, "Ms. McClellan, the sweetheart, was muggleborn. Headmaster Dumbledore has it in good confidence that this...monster is going after students of non-magical descent. I suggest you take care of yourself, Ms. Evans". With that, he resumed his post at the front of the room teaching class.

Lily fumed. She was infamous for her red-hot temper that matched her hair. Rage consumed her, to the point where her vision was blurred with tears. Normally, she would ask Flitwick for permission to use the lady's room, but Lily knew there was no chance of him allowing her to leave. Normally, the fair skinned girl loved having Charms first, as it was her favorite class. She found it the most challenging, and Lily loved the idea of starting everyday off with a good challenge. Today, however, she really wished that her professor hadn't ruined her _entire _day. Another period or two of only slight fear, rather than complete rage and terror, would have been nice. "Flitwick is an ancient twat" Lily thought. " He is completely senial, he has no idea what he is talking about. Maybe James paid him off, and this is all one elaborate hoax by that stupid Potter to piss me off. Well, good news, Potter!" at this point she turned to her left, as James Potter sat in the row next to her and one seat forward, and scowled at him. "Yes, that must be it. It needs to be, because any sensible wizard, witch, or creature knows that magic is magic, and it shouldn't, and _doesn't_, matter one comes from a line of magical people or not. Just because my parents...". The thought of her parents made Lily completely breakdown, and the tears that had been welling in her eyes finally flowed down her red cheeks in rivers. Her tears ruined her note parchment, which only added to Lily's frustration. She was too consumed by this frustration, rage, terror, whatever it was that Lily felt (she wasn't quite sure yet) to notice that a certain dark haired boy and turned to look at her. Worry filled his eyes, it hurt him on a level he had yet to experience in his eleven years to see her cry like this.

Class ended after 30 minutes of Hell, for both Lily and James. Lily wiped her nose on the sleeve of her robes, and left the classroom in a rush. Her not-so-secret admirer chased after her, but backtracked after he realized that the object of his affection had left her book bag at her seat in her rush to get out of the room. "Perfect!" shouted the little voice inside James' head, "now I actually have an excuse to talk to her". With that thought, he ran out of the room in search of Lily. He didn't have to go far, as all students were stopped just outside the door. They had forgotten they needed an escort to class. With a heartbroken expression, Lily tried to ask her chaperone to let her go back to Gryffindor tower, under the premise that she felt ill. Surprisingly, when the chaperone (a Hufflepuff prefect) offered to take her to see the nurse, Lily accepted. She was to walk with the rest of the group to their next class, herbology, and then the chaperone would walk with her to the hospital wing. A sigh of both frustration and relief escaped Lily's lips.

"Hey, Lils," shouted James from the back of the pack.

"Don't you DARE call me that Potter. You may call me Evans, or Lily. Evans is preferable though". Knowing that Lily was already in a bad mood, James let this snarky remark pass.

James continued with a trademark marauder smirk, "I brought you something".

Not knowing how to rely, Lily just looked at James with puffy red eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Here," James said, holding out her bag. "You forgot this back in charms, so I picked it up for you."

Lily's expression visibly softened. "Thanks, James. I really appreciate it."

Just those words alone made James melt, but when she smiled like that, too, well, he felt...amazing. He felt like he could do anything. He guessed that his face showed his joy, because Lily then told him to "Wipe that stupid smile off of your face. I was just saying thank you, like any polite person would."

"Lily, can I ask you something?"

The redhead rolled her eyes and replied "I guess so".

"Lily Evans...Will you go out with me?"

* * *

**Author's Note: MWAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I hope you guys enjoyed this way-longer-than-normal chapter. Don't forget to review if you want to find out what happens :)**


End file.
